


Animal Nitrate

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Animal Nitrate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Animal Nitrate by Czeri

AUTHOR: Czeri  
TITLE: Animal Nitrate  
PAIRING: M/K  
DISCLAIMER: All the characters featured in this story are fictional and any resemblance to real or widely recognised people is completely accidental and not intentional :)  
SPOILERS: The Red And The Black  
FEEDBACK: Mad for it! Contact me at 

     "(...)you know that he's had  
     Animal nitrate in mind,  
     Oh in your council home  
     He jumped on your bones.  
     Now you're taking it time after time.  
     Oh it turns you on, on,  
     Now he has gone.  
     Oh what turns you on  
     now your animal's gone?"  
               SUEDE

* * *

His lips on me, not on the cheek, but on the mouth. Not soft and delicate either, but hard, demanding, parting my own lips forcibly to make way for his raping tongue. I can feel his body now, hot and firm, leaning onto me. His smell - leather, musk, dried blood and gunpowder - it makes me dizzy, weak. Horrified, I can feel my traitorous body yield to him as blazing waves of arousal shoot through the very core of me, crushing all my defenses.

He's always so intense, concentrated on whatever he is doing. I remember how much it used to amaze me back when we were partners, because I was never able myself to devote all my thoughts to one thing for more than a few moments, my mind always wandering off.

Right now his whole being is concentrated on attacking me. Even the soft sweep of his impossibly long and thick eyelashes on my cheek seems to be violent, intended to destroy me. How on Earth can I resist this primal power?!

Sensing my submission Krycek finally pulls away, letting my tortured body get some oxygen. I must bite my lip to conceal a disappointed moan. My mouth still remembers the way his tongue moved in me, I'm desperate for him to kiss me again. 

I look at him, hoping this silent pleading will be enough to get another kiss. But no, his darkened eyes tell me he has something else in mind. Suddenly the gun appears again, pointed at my head.

"Suck me." - he whispers huskily.

I stare at him for a moment in stunned silence, trying to process the the meaning of his quiet command. Then it finally dawns on me what it is he wants me to do and I suddenly have to suppress another moan, as sweet numbness and then fire envelope my body in quick succession.

I kneel down, too far gone to muster any resistance, and unzip his fly. God, the unbearable tingling of my overloaded nerve endings drives me crazy as I free his rock-hard erection from his white boxer-briefs. His cock is beautiful, thick and long, although not as long as mine, with pearly drops of pre-cum glistening on the rosy crown. I squeeze the hot shaft, fascinated by its velvety smoothness and the way it's throbbing in my hand. My mouth waters.

A cold muzzle suddenly pushes my head a little to the right, startling me in my quiet admiration.

"It's unbelievable how even his gun is erotic." - I think as an army of ants marches up and down my spine. I look up at him, in his eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness of my apartament.

"I said: suck me." - he repeats, stressing the last but one word.

I nod in agreement, lean forward and finally taste him, running my tongue around the crown and then concentrating on the slit in the centre. He tastes incredibly good, salty and bitter, the taste of sex in its purest form.

I'm shivering now, intoxicated by his smell, more prominent here. Without the distracting elements of leather or blood, it's just the very essence of the man - the man, I realise now, I've been obsessed with for the last five years.

Random electric impulses shoot through me as I take him as deep as I can and start to suck. Through the loud pounding of blood in my ears I can barely hear his soft moans. I'm on the brink of orgasm now, and so is he, I can feel it building somewhere in him, his whole body tensing under my ministrations.

"I can't come like this." - I think in amazement as my own body hardens in sympathy and the ache in my groin suddenly increases. Yet, if he doesn't finish soon, that's exactly what will happen - I'll come in my pants while sucking another man's cock.

Fortunately Krycek saves me this ultimate humiliation - his little moans suddenly turn into a long sigh and his rigid cock twitches in my mouth, filling me with his seed.

I would like to say that I gag, or throw up, but the truth is I swallow each and every drop of his sweet nectar, purring like a starving kitten unexpectedly granted with a bowl of milk.

Krycek obviously highly values my enthusiasm, because instead of leaving me high and dry (and still relatively sane), he tells me to take my clothes off.

"I'm a slut." - I think helplessly, feeling my body shudder in anticipation of the unspeakable pleasures his words imply.

I lose my jacket and start to unbutton my shirt under his appreciative scrutiny. God, I've never suspected that the act of undressing could be that erotic (for the person doing the stripping, that is). Yet, all it takes for me is to watch his eyes glaze over with lust, and I'm ready to climb up the walls.

Finally the last item of clothing is gone and I just stand there naked and blushing as I feel his heated gaze caress my body. Krycek doesn't comment on my raging hard-on and I'm really grateful for that. I guess he figured I'm already as embarrassed as I can possibly be, so there's no point in humiliating me any further.

"Lie on the couch." - he orders in this low, sexy voice of his.

I wonder if he knows how much I love his voice. Probably. Although when we were partners it used to drive him mad that I seemingly never listened to him. The truth is, I heard him perfectly well, I just wasn't able to concentrate on the words. So I irritated the hell out of him by making him repeat the same thing over and over. 

"Mulder, don't try me. LIE ON THE COUCH."

Oops, I guess his voice managed to distract me yet again. Since I really don't want to piss off a killer with a loaded gun in his hand, I step to the couch and lie down. The cold leather feels nice against my hot skin. I close my eyes and let the wave of sensation roll over me. Suddenly his tongue plunges into my mouth again. I stiffen and gasp at the unexpected assault, and then whimper softly as my body melts into the kiss. His ability to move without making a sound is uncanny.

Krycek moves from my lips, across my jawline, to my ear and starts to nibble on my lobe. I whimper again, more desperately now, as the heat of his caresses shoots straight to my already leaking cock, leaving a tingling trace along my spine. 

"Well Mulder, you either really like me or you're a whore at heart." - he whispers hotly. "Let's see which one it is, shall we?"

I clench my teeth swearing silently not to make a sound. Trust the smug bastard to tease me any chance he gets!

Krycek smiles cruelly and starts to nip at my neck and then down my chest until he finally suckles one of my nipples into his oh so talented lips. I lose my breath as a cocoon of heat closes around my helpless body. I must use all my willpower to suppress the series of sobbing moans trying to break through my constricted throat. Then I feel it - the first touch of cold muzzle on my innerthigh - and his devious plan suddenly becomes clear to me.

"Jesus Christ, he's going to fuck me with his gun!" - I think, horrified at how much this thought turns me on. And I know that if I want to be able to ever look at myself again, I'll have to keep myself from coming even if it cost me my sanity. Which it probably will.

Krycek moves to torment my other nipple, simultanously spreading my legs with his hand. The cold muzzle moves up and slowly starts to circle my anus.

I'm trembling uncontrollably now. I must close my eyes shut to stop the tears of humiliation from rolling down my cheeks.

The muzzle, warmed by the heat of my body, finally pushes its way through the tight ring of muscles.

I gasp at the unexpected burning and turn my head away from him, towards the back of the couch. I'm trying to concentrate on the unpleasant sensation and I just know I managed to make my erection subside a little. God, it feels good to regain control over my body like this. 

Seconds later the muzzle withdraws and I can hear a soft thud as the gun lands on the floor. Then a gloved hand reaches out for me and turns my head to a pair of beautiful green eyes filled with a storm of emotions.

"So it's me. I'm sorry but I had to make sure." - Krycek whispers apologetically and his perfect lips land on me again, stripping me of any reason I still managed to keep. When the kiss ends I'm moaning incoherently and my whole body arches to his expert touch.

His hand, with the leather glove still on, starts to stroke my cock, my balls, then my thighs. I hate the needy note that appears in my voice as the cocoon of heat returns to surround me, but there's just nothing I can do about it. Even the throbbing in my anus is a turn-on now.

Krycek carefully gathers some of the pre-cum from my weeping cock and slowly starts to stroke my opening with enough pressure, and at the same time enough tenderness, to drive me totally crazy. 

I can feel my legs spreading voluntarily for him and I know I've lost it. All I can think about is how much I want to feel his cock buried deep inside of me; how much I want him to shudder in extasy as violent as my own; feel our joined bodies drown in the sea of thick, liquid sweetness.

A gloved finger enters me and starts to rub the pain away from the abused walls. I'm writhing and moaning now, like a bitch in heat, which by this time I really resemble.

"Oh yeah, he's an animal so I'm his bitch." - is the last thought I manage to form until Krycek finds a secret pleasure centre I didn't even know I possess, a hidden pleasure button, and switches it on, and on, and on...

When I regain my composure enough to be able to see what's going on again, I'm no longer laing on the couch, but kneeling in front of it, with my chest flat on the cushion and my ass high in the air. The presence in my anus is gone, but probably not for long, since I can hear my own sobbing pleas for Alex to fuck me.

After a while of nervous movements and strange noises behind me, I finally get what I am begging for so desperately : the blunt head of Krycek's cock, now covered with something slick, slowly enters me, ripping my body in two. I cry out as the horrible burning, already forgotten, comes back twice as strong as before.

Alex leans onto me and kisses my neck reassuringly. Then he whispers into my ear: "Shhh Fox, it's alright. You're so fucking tight baby, but you know I'll make you feel good. Just relax and stop fighting me."

I clench my teeth and try to let go, longing for this feeling of total abandon his earlier caresses brought out. Soon he starts to move again, impaling me deeper, until he reaches my pleasure spot and I can feel him change the angle to hit it with his cock. And that he does.

I cry out again, only this time for an entirely different reason, as my body spasms around him.

"See, I told you you'd like it." - Krycek pants in my ear. Then he withdraws a little and hits me again. 

I clench my fists in the cushion as the incredible wave of sensation washes over me again. I guess the sadistic bastard likes the way I writhe under and around him, because his every move now ends with him stroking my prostate. His thrusts become longer and longer, until he finally withdraws almost to the tip and then rams into me hard and fast.

By this time the burning has disappeared, or rather turned into sweet tingling, thouroughly satisfied by his hard thrusts. I'm panting and groaning and sobbing totally unable, or unwilling, to shut myself up. His every move pushes me further and further into oblivion. Every time his cock rubs my pleasure centre, my own cock and nipples tighten a little bit more. There's no more air around us, but honey. And I can feel myself drown in it as my whole body goes numb, preparing itself for the chain reaction that Krycek's cock will finally start.

Then all of the sudden I realise what exactly is happening: I'm letting Alex Krycek, the murderer and traitor, mount me like an animal and virtually fuck me through my own couch; and I'm THERE. 

"OH GOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!" - I scream, feeling my body arch to an unbelievable angle and spasm around his hard rod. Tiny electric ripples start to shoot through my spine, slowly at first but gaining more and more speed, like an avalanche, finally short-circutting every nerve in my whole body, and the heat explodes deep in me, swallowing and destroying the very core of my being.

When the hotness subsides a couple of blissful moments later, my body goes numb again. I wait for Alex to move off me but then he thrusts again and I realise he hasn't finished yet. His cock caresses my prostate again and 

"WHOOOLLYYYYYY SHIIIT!!!!" - my body tenses again, the climax taking it over one more time, every bit as spectacular as the first one, only more intense, not interrupted by the emptying of my balls. This time I have no chance to form a coherent thought before the next orgasm claims me, triggered by another hard thrust, then another, and another, each one more intense than the previous one, bringing me deeper, like the undertow of a wave. I panic feeling the surface of sanity close above me, leaving me in the sea of pleasure forever. My whole body shudders with exhaustion but it doesn't stop the crazy series of climaxes, nothing can stop it, I'll die, killed by an unstoppable multiple orgasm. Is it Krycek's new weapon? The murdering bastard!

I black out.

When I wake up, I'm laying on the couch and Krycek is nowhere in sight. I look around, more than a bit disappointed, until I finally notice two things, which quickly make my blood freeze. Firstly, it is alredy bright, so it must be morning. And secondly, my sweats are extremely stiff in the crotch.

I take off the unpleasant sweatpants and then curl myself into fetal position, cuddling my pillow. I feel like weeping now, as always after one of the wet dreams he gave me with with this cruel, unfaithful kiss. 

I hate him. I really do.


End file.
